


trigger happy

by orphan_account



Category: Columbine - Fandom
Genre: Columbine, Dylan Klebold - Freeform, Eric Harris - Freeform, F/M, M/M, True Crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	trigger happy

the loud "bang" from eric's shotgun rattled through the trees. birds flocked out of them and flew somewhere else. the summer heat beamed down on him and dylan. eric wiped the beads of sweat from his forehead before pulling thr trugger off. his body flung back and his left hand let go of the gun.

dylan looked over at him and paused from shooting his gun. "you aren't holding it right," he said. "can i help you?" eric scoffed. "so you know, you don't shoot your hand off?"

he walked over to eric and took the gun from him. he showed him how you were supposed to hold it; a firm, aggressive stance so the recoil didn't throw you back like it was throwing eric back. he handed the gun back to him, and he still wasn't holding it right.

"it's more like this," dylan said before standing behind eric and positioning his arms how they should be. he locked eyes with eric who blinked a few times, before he nudged dylan away. he watched eric shoot again, this time, not flying back several feet. 

eric smiled to himself and turned to dylan. “you saw that?”

dylan nodded. “yeah.”

a moment of silence fell between them after eric shot a couple more trees.

"you’re done shooting? we just got here," eric said, turning to face dylan who was staring off into the distance. he didn't respond. "v?"

he snapped back into reality. “it’s kinda repetitive sometimes. you know, just shooting trees.”

eric scoffed. he rested the long barrel of the shotgun on his shoulder. “what, you wanna shoot something else?”

dylan shrugged. “yeah. something that might react. like-“

“like birds, huh?” eric interjected.

"we should take liv one day. shooting with us, you know?" dylan quickly changed the subject. because he wasn’t thinking of shooting at birds. but if he told eric the truth he’d think he was crazy.

eric laughed and set the gun down. he sat down on a tree stump. "oh, you're serious?"

"yeah dude. she's our friend." 

he rolled his eyes. "yeah but not like that,” eric began, “she’s cool and all but she’s not one of the guys, you know? like, she’s hot, but-"

“don’t talk about her like that. i just think we could include her in more things."

"she has other friends."

he furrowed his brows. "if you talked to her more, you'd know that she doesn't like her other friends."

eric picked his gun up and shot down a bowling pin sitting on a branch. "whatever man."

by then it was still the early afternoon. they shot at trees, bowling pins, and stuffed animals for about an hour, some of which they recorded on eric's father's camcorder. 

the loud gunshots were powerful. powerful enough to make dylan feel something. they’d only been shooting a handful of times, but with each bullet that went into a tree and out the other, he felt more and more power rush through him. he wondered what it would be like to shoot something—or someone—who would react.

it was eight now, the sun soon setting on the horizon. they'd been playing doom all day since they got back from the mountains. eric wanted to go out drinking with friends but dylan was too tired for another night out on the town. the weekend had been packed with sleepless nights and teen drinking. dylan couldn't turn down alcohol but he had other plans. 

as they pulled into the driveway, eric let out a loud groan. "man--seriously?"

dylan guiltily looked at eric in the passenger seat. "what?" he didn't respond.

eric didn't _not_ like olivia, but he would rather it just be him and dylan. dylan was always inviting her places when it was supposed to be just them two. and he would always take eric to liv's house without telling him when he wasn't paying attention. going to the mountains and shooting was the only thing eric and dylan did together without liv. he didn't mind her, he liked hanging out with her, but sometimes he just wanted to be alone with dylan.

eric unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. he forcefully slammed the door, and startled dylan. he followed eric out of the car, and walked up to the door. 

"hey, don't--don't be a dick to her, okay?" dylan said, chasing after him.

"yeah." eric rang the doorbell.

"well, you say that now, but what-"

a short asian woman opened the door. "xin chao," she said, with a smile.

"hi, mrs. dương," dylan replied. he didn't know her parents were going to be home. "is olivia home?"

she nodded. "upstairs." she moved out of the doorway and let the boys pass. 

as they passed by the living room, liv's dad sat on the couch, reading a book. "well look who it is," he said, standing up from the couch to shake their hands. "it's a little late to be over at a girl's house, isn't it?" 

eric looked at dylan; it was his idea to come here in the first place. "well, olivia invited us here, we thought she'd already asked you about it. but we can leave if y-"

"i'm just messing with you," he laughed. "she's in her room."

dylan sighed with relief. "oh. okay."

"we'll see you later, sir," eric said, before pushing dylan towards the staircase. 

dylan was always so polite to liv's parents. and because of that, they adored him. he so desperately wanted them to like him. eric however, didn't really care what they thought of him. eric believed he was quite the likable guy already, and that he didn't have to try.

the two boys walked up to her room and knocked on the door.

liv opened the it and smiled. "hi guys."

"hi liv.” the nervousness in dylan’s voice was clear. it was strange to him (& eric) that he still was nervous around her. they’d been friends for almost a year now and he was almost certain he didn’t have feelings for her.

eric nudged dylan with his elbow and threw on a fake smile. "hello, olivia." 

liv groaned. "gross. don't call me that." she shut the door behind her and sat down on the bed. "what are we gonna do, v?"

eric scoffed. "don't call him v. you don't even know him like that."

she laughed. "you think i don't know him?" she stood up to look eric in the eyes. "i probably know him better than you."

"yeah? do you even know _why_ he's called vodka?" he didn't know why he was so protective over dylan all the time. maybe it was because all they had was each other, or maybe it was because he felt like liv was coming between them.

"guys-" dylan began, but he was cut off by liv.

"why are you so defensive?" she tilted her head to the side. "do you have a crush on him or something?"

"you'd like that, huh? just one more thing to fight over."

"guys!" dylan yelled. eric and liv both turned to him. "i said not to be a dick, eric," he said quietly.

"dylan just give me the keys. i'll come pick you up later."

dylan looked at liv and then at eric before handing him the keys. eric walked out of the door without shutting it, then left.


End file.
